


Go West

by lil_1337



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-01
Updated: 2007-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-06 22:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the <a href="http://gw500.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://gw500.livejournal.com/"><b>gw500</b></a> prompt beach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go West

Wufei stared out at the waves as they rolled onto the beach, each dissipating into a spray of white foam. Here he was in California, Santa Barbara, California to be exact and nothing seemed clearer or made more sense. He shook his head; partly amused and partly annoyed at himself for choosing this time to be impulsive and act on the lyrics to an old song he'd heard on the radio. He mouthed the words, as if that would make them true.

/Go west young man, haven't you been told? California's full of whiskey, women and gold./

What has possessed him to get in his car and drive he wasn't quite sure, just a sense that something or someone was pulling him. Maybe going west was what he needed. His culture, clothes and ethnicity were all from the East. A part of his past that was gone forever, floating untouchable in the void of space. That meant his future belonged to the West, someone in front of him, probably buried under 3000 feet of Pacific Ocean at the bottom of the Monterey trench.

Overhead, thunder rumbled and the heavy mist coalesced into a light rain chasing away the few beachcombers who had braved the approaching storm. It ran down his face and soaked into the material of his light jacket. What was a little moisture to a Gundam pilot? He'd fought mobile dolls and helped bring about the end of the Romefeller foundation, there was nothing that nature could do he wouldn't be able to endure.

His eyes were drawn to the skies; dark clouds blocking his view and making him feel suffocated in the closeness of the world around him. Maybe it was time to return to space, to lose himself in the never-ending expanse of black. It would fit with his current mindset, a physical manifestation of the darkness that seemed to linger even though his life was now wrapped up in a tidy package.

The wind died down and the fog began to roll in off the water, surrounding him in a blanket of white. The landscape blurred; the outlines of the pier and the nearby buildings softened like a chalk drawing in a summer storm. Brushing back the stubborn strand of hair that insisted on working it's way free of the ponytail, Wufei frowned and considered how his life was like this stretch of coastline.

Gone were the solid lines that separated the peoples of Earth and the colonies. The armies had splintered and then been reformed as a single entity in the Preventers. Black and white melted together into so many different shades of gray it was impossible to tell one from the other. He sighed, frustrated, and brushed at the mist that clung to his eyelashes in a mockery of tears unshed. Yes, he understood the subtleties of meaning, but he preferred honesty and straightforward dealings. Reading between the lines was an intellectual exercise for scholars, not way of governments and their servants.

Pulling the hood of his jacket up over his damp hair, Wufei began the slow trek towards the hotel he was staying in. The yellow glow of the windows becoming clearer the closer he got. The ornate glass doors appeared in the mist, the edges sharpening and taking on a more distinct shape with each step. His hand on the cold metal handle, Wufei paused, a realization slowly taking shape in the fog that permeated his mind. Perhaps the problem wasn't that the lines were shifting so much as his unwillingness to make the journey necessary to achieve clarity.

He smiled, pulled open the door and stepped through into the warmth of the brightly lit lobby. California hadn't offered up the promised women, whiskey or gold, but possibly his personal journey West had put him on the right road to finding something more precious, his soul.


End file.
